Orang Minyak dan Buku 'Sumpahan!
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Versi Melayu untuk cerita 'Oil Man and The 'Cursed' Book", Jon dan Liz bercerita tentang semakin sikitnya minyak diisi ke tangki kereta menerusi 'Orang Minyak' dan juga tentang betapa pedasnya kritikan netizen terhadap buku baru Fattah Amin ('99 Kata-Kata Qalif Moden) menerusi 'Buku Sumpahan' sebelum Lyman muncul sebagai 'duyung' di hujung! Khas buat peminat Neelofa dan Fattah Amin


"Orang Minyak dan Buku 'Sumpahan'" (Cerita khas buat Ellis97 dan 'Lofattah'; Neelofa dan Fattah Amin)

 **(Kata Penulis: Jumaat lepas, semasa siaran langsung episod perdana 'Maharaja Lawak Mega 2017, aku ternampak lawak pembuka tirai dari JORAS (Joe, Rahim dan Syuk) yg menceritakan tentang 'orang minyak' (tau2 orang stesen minyak) dan 'buku sumpahan' (tau2 buku '99 Kata-Kata #Qalif_Moden' oleh Fattah Amin) dengan tema rumah hantu... Dan ia memang kelakar pasal ia mengkritik kekurangan minyak dan Fattah Amin dengan pedas sekali! Paling pedas, Neelofa selaku juri ke-4 serta girlfriend Fattah Amin sendiri pun ada di depan mereka... XP. Apapun, selamat layan!).**

(12:00 Tengah Hari. Ahad, 19 Februari 2017):

Pada suatu tengah hari yg suam ini, Liz sedang menunggu di luar kediaman Jon dengan marah sekali! Mana taknya, dia sangat marah kerana Jon tidak membuka pintu untuknya! Tetapi, dia tidak tahu bahawa Jon telah meluru ke kedai donat berhampiran bersama Garfield pada awal pagi tadi! Tiba-tiba, Jon dan Garfield kembali dengan perut besar (mereka telah melantak banyak donat tadi) dan Liz, yg sudah tak dapat tahan sabar, terus meluru dan menyerang mereka, sezalimnya!

"Hangpa gi mana tadi? Tidakkah hangpa tau bahawa aku dah lama tunggu hangpa selama 2 jam di sini, tau?!" soal Liz.

"Rileklah! Kenapa hang nak marah sama aku ni? Hang ada nampak aku selingkuh dengan gadis lainkah?" jawab Jon.

"Bukan pasal itu! Tapi, bukankah kita sepatutnya buat 'meeting tergempar' di rumah hang, sekarang ini?" sambung Liz.

"Maaflah... Aku gi kedai donat dengan Garfield tadi! Tapi, aku tak tau yg hang sedang menunggu dari tadi!" sambung Jon.

"Lain kali, informlah sama aku dulu dan lupakan sajalah... Mari kita sambung saja 'meeting' kita kat dalam!" sambung Liz.

(Kembali ke dalam):

"Baru2 ni, aku ada nampak teks ramalan masa depan di BBC mengenai 'The Running Man' bahawa pada tahun 2017 ini, bekalan minyak makin kritikal lalu menjadi kesusahan untuk kehidupan manusia... Apa pendapat hang, Liz?" soal Jon.

"Aku rasa aku setuju dengan hang! Traffic jam mahukan semua kereta untuk makan lebih banyak minyak agar dapat terus berjuang di semua lebuh raya pada waktu puncak setiap hari! Tanpanya, taklah kita dapat kerja setiap hari!" jawab Liz.

"Betul! Dan hang pernah dengar cerita 'orang minyak'? Dulu, mereka selalu mer*g*l gadis2 dara sampai mengandung! Sekarang, mereka telah bertaubat dan menjadi pelayan terbaik di semua stesen minyak seluruh dunia yg menyelamatkan bekalan minyak kita daripada terus kritikal pada setiap hari! Itu yg kita memang mahu sampai sekarang!" sambung Jon.

Tiba2, loceng pintu Jon berbunyi dan sekali Jon membuka pintu tersebut, dia sangat terkejut apabila mendapati bahawa 'Orang Minyak' Petronas dari Malaysia berada di hadapan dan bertanya sama ada untuk isi minyak penuh atau separuh!

"Selamat tengah hari, encik mahu saya isi Petronas Primax 'penuh' ke 'separuh' untuk kereta encik?" tanya 'Orang Minyak'.

"Tak mengapalah! Minyak kereta saya masih penuh dan kamu boleh datang di sini untuk lain kali sajalah, dik!" jawab Jon.

Selepas itu, 'Orang Minyak' pun meninggalkan rumah Jon dengan hati positif dan menuju ke rumah lain! Kemudian, Jon masuk dalam semula dan menyambung 'perbualan isu paling panas'nya dengan Liz dan Garfield, di ruang tamu mereka!

 **(Kata JORAS: Yang seramnya, setiap hari kita isi minyak, semakin sikit minyak yg kita dapat isi untuk kereta kita, dik!).**

"Dengar cerita, dalam segmen 'Berita Hiburan Antarabangsa' minggu ini, ia mengatakan bahawa sebuah buku yg ditulis oleh seorang pelakon terkenal dari Malaysia bernama 'Fattah Amin' yg bertajuk '99 Kata-Kata Qalif Moden', dikritik hebat oleh netizen secara negatif, kerana harganya 'terlajak' mahal iaitu RM 58 untuk Semenanjung dan RM 65 untuk Borneo! Tambahan pula, buku ini ditulis dalam 3 bulan, kariernya berkonflik, penuh selifie dan nasihat 'sampah'!" sambung Jon.

"Aku rasa sedih dengan dia inilah... Sebab, girlfriend dia iaitu Neelofa, ialah salah seorang kawan FB aku! Mana taknya, dia baru lancarkan lagu cinta terbarunya yg bertajuk 'Wanita Terakhir', khas buat dia! Dan, mereka juga telah membuat plan yg sangat romantik sekali iaitu mereka juga teringin sekali untuk melangsungkan perkahwinan pada tahun ini!" sambung Liz.

Tiba2, loceng pintu Jon berbunyi dan sekali Jon membuka pintu tersebut, dia sangat terkejut apabila mendapati bahawa 'Herman' ('Post', bukan 'Tino'), sang posmen, sedang menghantar sebuah bungkusan dibalut, dipercayai 'Buku Sumpahan', dalam ketakutan, padahal dia takut jika Garfield tiba2 serang dia! Fortunately, Garfield tak keluar dan sekali Jon menerima bungkusan itu dengan tenang, Herman terus 'cabut' dalam ketakutan dan Jon ingin mengetahui isi bungkusan misteri itu!

"Dengar cerita, bungkusan ini ialah 'Buku Sumpahan'! Sekarang, biar aku tengok apakah isi dalam bungkusan ni!" kata Jon.

Jon mengoyakkan balutan bungkusan itu dan mendapati bahawa itulah 'Buku Sumpahan' yg dimaksudkan olehnya, iaitu '99 Kata-Kata Qalif Moden' oleh Fattah Amin! Kemudian, dia membuka buku itu dan menjumpai lirik lagu 'Wanita Terakhir' (lagu baru penulis) yg dibuat khas untuk soulmate dia, Neelofa dan semua peminat kesayangannya ('Suri Hati Mr. Pilot'!).

 **(Mula Lagu):**

 **"Wanita Terakhir" oleh Fattah Amin;**

 **Menjelang hari-hari bahagia kita**

 **Ku bayang wajah indahmu bersamaku**

 **Di sisiku kau ukir senyum manismu**

 **Kau masih belum milik ku lagi...**

 **Sambutlah cintaku duhai sayang**

 **Cinta kita untuk selamanya**

 **Biar ku sentuh hatimu ini sendiri...**

 **Selamat malam, Wanita Terakhir**

 **Tak mungkin ku akan temu seindah ini**

 **Sampai bila ku harus menanti**

 **Untuk kau menjadi milikku**

 **Oh sayang**

 **Sungguh sempurna**

 **Tiada lain ku mahu**

 **Sambutlah cintaku duhai sayang**

 **Cinta kita untuk selamanya**

 **Biar ku sentuh hatimu ini sendiri**

 **Dan aku renangi lautan sepi**

 **Menukil kembali bayang mu disini dalam pelukanku**

 **Selamanya**

 **Sambutlah cintaku duhai sayang**

 **Cinta kita untuk selamanya**

 **Biarku sentuh hatimu ini sendiri**

 **Terimalah cinta ku**

 **Ku impi bersamamu hingga ke syurga**

 **Biar kita bahagia untuk selamanya abadi**

 **Sambutlah cintaku duhai sayang**

 **Cinta kita untuk selamanya**

 **Biarku sentuh hatimu ini sendiri**

 **Selamat malam, Wanita Terakhir**

 **Tak mungkin ku kan temu seindah ini**

 **Sampai bila harus ku menanti**

 **Untuk kau menjadi milikku**

 **(Tamat Lagu).**

Setelah Jon selesai membaca lirik lagu tersebut, dia menjadi marah, menghempaskan ia ke lantai dan terus menyumpah!

 **(Kata JORAS: Harga buku ini RM 58 (Semenanjung Malaysia)! Jadi, ramai orang dah beli dan menyumpah buku ini, dik!).**

"Fattah Amin ialah **PENYANGAK! SY*IT*N! PENIPU! MONYET! AYAM! ANJ*NG** dan **B*BI!** Sampai hati dia korbankan kerja lakonan dia? Semata2 untuk menulis lagu cinta 'sampah' ini untuk Neelofa? Dia ingat dia tu bagus sangatkah?" kata Jon.

"Rileklah! Tak baik cakap dia macam tu, tau? Sekarang, sebelum aku suntik hang, aku rasa baik hang diam, kerana hang telah menyumpah buku baru dia, sekarang ini! Patutlah semua orang berkata bahawa ini 'Buku Sumpahan'!" nasihat Liz.

"Baiklah! Aku rasa tak ada gunanya menyunpah buku ini sebab ini ialah hadiah dari luar negara, betul tak?" sambung Jon.

"Apapun, aku dengar bahawa bilik stor hang sangat berhantu kerana ia menyimpan mayat seorang lelaki bernama 'Lyman' dan dipercayai telah menjadi rakan sebilik hang selama ini... Betulkah hang mengunci dia di sana sebelum ini?" tanya Liz.

"Tak betul! Dia tinggalkan kami, 34 tahun lepas, pada tahun 1983! Kerana, dia ingin mencari kerja yg lebih baik di luar sana dan tidak lagi muncul selepas itu! Sumpah, aku tidak pernah membunuh dia selama ini! Percayalah pada aku!" jawab Jon.

"Aku tak percaya! Tadi, aku nampak beg pakaian dia berhampiran bilik stor dan pintu ini berkunci! Kalau hang tak percaya, ikut aku ke bilik stor agar kita semua dapat melihat bukti sebenar yg kau telah membunuh dia, sekarang!" sambung Liz.

(Berhampiran bilik stor):

"Tengok? Memang ada beg pakaian dia berhampiram bilik stor dan pintunya berkunci! Aku rasa aku betul untuk berkata bahawa hang sebenarnya pernah membunuh dia dalam diam sebelum pertemuan kita yg pertama, betul kan?" tanya Liz.

"Sumpah! Aku memang terlalu baik untuk membunuh dia sebelum ini! Tolong percaya pada aku! Itu tak betul!" jawab Jon.

Tiba2, rumah itu mula bergegar apabila hentakan kasut mula kedengaran dari bilik stor dan ia membuatkan Liz merasa sangat takut jika Lyman mula muncul secara mengejut sebagai 'zombie' yg bakal memakan mereka berdua sampai mati!

"Aku harap aku salah! Lyman mesti menukar pakaiannya untuk memberi kejutan tahap kaw2 terhadap kita!" sambung Liz.

"Aku harap aku betul! Lyman ialah satu2nya kawan yg aku ada di Bumi! Aku takkan bunuh dia sesuka hati!" sambung Jon.

Selepas itu, Lyman membuka pintu dan membuat Jon dan Liz bertambah takut! Kemudian, setelah Lyman ingin keluar dari bilik stor tersebut, Jon dan Liz mula menjerit dalam ketakutan, sekuat2nya seperti budak2 nampak hantu malam Jumaat!

"LYMAN DAH JADI ZOMBIE! DIA AKAN MAKAN KITA HIDUP2 DAN KITA AKAN MATI SEKEJAP LAGI!" kata Jon dan Liz.

"Woi! Sejak bila aku bertukar jadi zombie? Aku masih hiduplah, budak2 nampak hantu malam Jumaat!" jawab Lyman.

Kemudian, Lyman kelihatan memakai kostum ikan duyung dengan mekap yg penuh kehodohan! Apabila Jon dan Liz telah mendapat tahu bahawa Lyman masih hidup dan memakai kostum teruk itu selaku 'prank', mereka mula ketawa terbahak2!

"Dah lama kita tak jumpa sejak hang muncul buat kali terakhir pada majlis hari jadi Garfield ke-10 tahun pada 19 Jun 1988! Sekarang, memandangkan hang dah muncul lagi... Terima kasih dengan 'kejutan seram' hang kat kami, Lyman!" kata Jon.

"Sama2! Aku rasa bahawa hangpa berdua sedang terlalu seronok mengaitkan isu2 panas dengan cerita2 seram! Pertama, hangpa kaitkan isu 'krisis minyak' dengan 'Orang Minyak' dan kemudian, hangpa kaitkan isu 'kritikan negatif netizen pada buku baru Fattah Amin iaitu 99 Kata-Kata Qalif Moden' dengan 'Buku Sumpahan'! Akhirnya, kau jumpa aku memakai baju kostum ikan duyung yg sangat teruk ini bersama dengan mekap yg penuh dengan kehodohan langsung!" sambung Lyman.

"Maafkan aku bahawa hang sedang membuat lawatan senyap hari ini! Aku ingatkan bahawa hang telah dibunuh di bilik stor tadi! Maafkan aku kerana menuduh kawan baik hang, juga boyfriend aku yg membunuh hang dalam senyap!" kata Liz.

"Aku dah maafkan hangpa berdua! Lain kali, kawal diri hangpa semasa bercerita perkara yg seram2, boleh?" tanya Lyman.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, mari kita bergembira untuk menambah semangat di hari Ahad yg sunyi ini. Yahoo!" jawab Jon dan Liz.

 **-TAMAT!-**


End file.
